The Proclamation of Shattered Pinnacle
This speech was delivered by Azaghal, to his soldiers in the moments leading up to the Battle of Shattered Pinnacle. "Azaghal stands upon the ramparts of Stavengar, exalting the legions arrayed in battle formation before the Field of Ull (mustering ground, not the plains). “Men, in the past, I have looked down upon you as my lessers. In the past, I saw it as my right to lead this great nation, and your duty to follow me into battle. For this, and many other things, I am wrong. Over the last two years, you men have proven your worth, not only to me, but to yourselves! You have stood against Borgrek’s dogs! You have stood against the monstrous abominations, the Ashelani, who seek to devour us whole! You have stood against the refuse piles that are the golems, those walking rocks with no sense of justice! You have fought in the mud of the plains of Aithrin, on the hills of Lentulus, and before the gates of Stavengar, and TIME AND AGAIN, YOU HAVE NOT FAILED ME! You have shown that in the face of superior numbers, superior firepower, and against all odds, your courage, your strength, and your indomitable spirit will resist all foes! Men, I know that you are tired! I know that many of you have sacrificed much to join me on this field, on this day! You have left behind sweethearts, wives, children, you have left hearth and home, to join our noble cause, to take up arms and drive out these invaders, these usurpers, and protect what is yours! How can I look you in the eye and claim that I am your king, your ruler, in light of this? How can I claim to have any control over you, when to control you would only serve to lessen your sacrifices? That is why, on this day, I renounce all claim to the throne! I shall remain your dictator for the length of this war, and when all is said and done, the people shall elect two consuls, who shall share in the rule of Stavengar for two year periods, and I shall retire to the coast, never to rule again! Men, don’t fight for your king, and don’t fight for his kingdom, don’t fight for honor, don’t fight for glory, don’t fight for riches, because you won’t get any! This is your city they mean to sack, that’s your gate they’re ramming! If they get in, it will be your houses they burn, your gold they steal, and your women they will kill. Stavengar is mother to us all, men! She has given birth to all of us, farmers, craftsmen, warriors, and nobles alike! She has given us life; we can do no less than offer our lives for her! Today, her fate is decided. Will you hide beneath her skirts, and allow these monsters to ravage your mother? Or will you stand, with me, and defend her to the last?” With that he sheaths his sword, reclaims his Sarissa, and moves down to his bodyguard. After milling amongst these soldiers, the elite of Stavengar, he orders them to gather around his table, and begins to discuss his battle strategy. “Balin, my son, you will lead Legio II, and Marcus Artorius, my master of horse, shall command Legio III. Together, the hammer stroke of the enemy shall fall upon us the hardest. We will take the lead, and serve as a wedge in the enemy lines, driving deep between the Ashelani and their allies. When this is complete, Duke Adolph shall lead an assault with his men against the Ashelani. They are the main threat, and must be dealt with. Adolph, you will be supported by my legates Aelius Falerius and Manius Orthentius, leading Legio IV and V, respectively. Pytrus Baelin shall hold Legio VI in reserve, and engage the Ashelani if Adolph requires his assistance. Baelin, if he doesn’t call for aid, I’ll need you to be standing by to guard my flank. The pressure those golems can exert will be fierce, and I’ll need you to keep them from surrounding us. Can you handle that?” *Pytrus nods* “Yes sir.” Azaghal nods at him and looks at the rest of his officers, all of whom are trusted friends who have fought at his side for many years. “What about the rest of you? Everything we’ve fought for comes down to today, my friends. Now more than ever, I need you at your best.” Many of them nod, and with a slight sniff of sadness from Aelius, they all salute, before grabbing their own spears from nearby and mounting their horses. Azaghal goes over to Adolph before he mounts and departs for the front. “Looks like this is it, my friend,” he says, and clasps hands with Adolph. “It looks like it, I’m sorry to say. I had hoped…….” Adolph pauses for a second, staring wistfully across the remnants of his division, now largely bereft of his original Reich men, before looking off towards the south. “I had hoped that more of my countrymen would be here. I don’t plan on dying today, but I always imagined I would go surrounded by my countrymen.” Azaghal grimaces at this, before patting him on the shoulder and turning away to mount his horse. “I guess you’ll have to settle for the bodies of your fallen foes.” Adolph grins at that, before pulling himself into the saddle of a firebear and cinching himself into place. “Well, the exchange rate isn’t what you’d call ideal, but I think I can make it work.” Azaghal slips the butt of his spear into his saddle’s holster, before joining the legates outside the gate, watching the legions march through on their way to take up positions on the hills overlooking the plains of Aithrin. " Category:Treaties and Diplomatic Relations